Frío
by Kali Cephirot
Summary: '¡No, no, no se lo lleven! ¡No se lo lleven, no me dejen así! ¡No se lleven a mi hermosa luna! ¡No se la lleven, que también es mi sol!' Fic de Sirius, durante Azkaban.


Notas: Er.... luego de horas de tarea, surgió esto ^^u. Se supone que es de mientras Sirius está en Azkaban, por eso sus pensamientos no tienen mucha lógica. Y este... imagino que es medio slash ^^U. Bueno, no viene nada serio implicado, pero.... bueno, entenderán la relación, creo.

En fin, espero les guste. Perdonen la locura que es esto! Y está chiquito... pero extrañamente me gustó O.o. 

^^U Siempre hago sufrir a Remus, ahora me tocó hacer sufrir a Sirius. Espero les guste!

Frío

Frío, frío, frío. Frío que mata, que hiere, que golpea.

Tengo tanto frío. Y lo odio.

Soplo mis manos en un vano intento de calentarlas, de hacer que mis dedos entumidos sientan algo, pero no sucede, porque yo mismo soy hielo, y mi soplo es igual al viento que se cuela entre los barrotes, probablemente incluso tiene un poco de nieve.

No hay nada que me ayude a concentrarme en otra cosa, para evitar sentir frío.

Lo peor de todo, más que estar encerrado, es el frío.

El frío, el frío, el frío que llega y se mete a mi piel como agujas, y me muerde, me destroza, al igual que todo por aquí.

Frío, frío...

¿Sé que es el calor? ¿Lo he sentido alguna vez? ¿Hubo alguna vez algo aparte de este invierno helado en mi piel?

No, no debo recordar, porque ellos me lo quitaran. Mejor, sólo me concentraré en que hace frío. 

Si no pienso en nada más, ellos no vendrán.

¡Yo no fui, yo no fui! ¡Quiero calor, quiero música, quiero a mi luna!

Frío, frío... pero mi luna no era fría, no... mi luna era tibia, cálida, y olía a miel y a chocolate, y sabía aun más dulce, y me permitía acariciar sus cabellos, me podía dormir abrazándolo y entonces no había frío.  Aunque nevara, o la lluvia hiciera que mis ropas se pegaran a mi cuerpo, si él estaba no había frío.

¡No debo recordar!

Camino.  Cinco pasos a la derecha, cinco a la izquierda. Seis hacia el frente, seis hacia atrás. Me asomo por los barrotes, tratando de captar algo más que no sea frío, ni sucio, ni el rugido del mar callando los gritos, ni la muerte. Algo, lo que sea. 

Por favor... sólo ver algo. No me alegraré, lo prometo.  No haré nada, sólo quiero verlo, y recordar que hay algo más.

¡Por qué yo no fui! ¡Yo no debo estar aquí!

¡Regrésenme a mi luna!

No, no, no pienso en eso. No pienses en tu luna, no pienses en eso, porque sólo lograra que se acerquen y se lo lleven.  No pienses en tu luna ni en su sabor, ni en la forma en que sus cuerpos encajaban, ni en sus gritos de placer...

¡No pensaré, pero hace frío!

Hace frío y no esta mi luna para sentarme a su lado, no está para abrazarme, y no hay nada más, porque ellos están muertos, yo los... no, yo no fui, yo no fui, sus gritos que sustituyeron sus risas no fueron por mi, yo no fui, no fui yo... el frío, el frío es mucho, pero yo no fui, el frío es mi castigo por algo que no hice, soy inocente, no los mate, no los mate....

¡Yo no los mate! ¡No fui yo, no fui yo, no pude haber sido yo!

Puta madre... tengo frío, tengo tanto frío... nunca me gustó el frío, y sigo caminando porque no hay nada más que hacer, aunque se que no entraré en calor. Soy una estrella, y él es la luna, pero yo brillaba por él, y ahora ya no brillo y por eso tengo frío, porque me obligaron a dejar a mi luna, y no entienden que yo no fui, ¡que nunca hubiese sido yo!

¡Por favor, alguien, créame! ¡No fui yo!

¡Déjenme ir con mi luna!

No pienses, no pienses, no dejes que se lo lleven al igual que todo lo demás...

Pero sólo un momento... sólo un momento lo haré, para no congelarme... sólo para recordar el calor, y como su abrazo me elevaba hasta que me podía unir a la luna en el firmamento. Sólo lo recordaré un momento para pensar en ese tiempo y ver que si conozco el calor, y entonces ya no sentiré tanto frío. Porque una vez no fueron las agujas de hielo las que se clavaban a mi piel, sino sus besos y no me hacían daño, pero me curaban, me cuidaban, y sus manos me rozaban como ahora lo hace el viento de invierno, pero sus manos me daban calor, y la luna se unía a la estrella, y todo era perfecto, por más imposible que pareciera, y el frío se alejaba, y no había frío, no había...

Frío. Mucho frío. Me estoy congelando. Y este frío.... no, no, no, no, por favor, por _favor_ no....

¡Lo suplico, piedad, piedad, no se lleven a la luna!

¡¡Ya no quiero más frío!!

¡Yo no fui!

¡No, no, no se lo lleven! ¡No se lo lleven, no me dejen así! ¡No se lleven a mi hermosa luna! ¡No se la lleven, que también es mi sol! ¡Y es calor, y es una brisa de verano tibia contra mi piel, cuando una vez fueron sus besos! ¡No se la lleven, no me dejen así, en el frío!

¡No es mi culpa! ¡De veras que no!

¡Por favor, lo suplico, yo no fui!

¡¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOO!!!! ¡No me lo quiten, no a él también, por favor! 

¡¡¡No me dejen así de solo!!!

¡¡¡No me dejen sin él en el frío!!!


End file.
